Middle fingers up
by une grosse pintade
Summary: C'est vrai, elle n'est pas comme toutes les autres nanas, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en a à foutre ? Elle a son propre caractère et c'est tout ce qui compte, et dans le même lycée que sa sœur ou non, elle compte bien faire sa loi... (l'image ne m'appartiens pas)


Hey! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire! Même si je n'ai toujours pas posté la suite de **L'enfant de l'apocalypse** , je m'en excuse mais je préfère terminer l'histoire avant de poster la suite, et j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire celle-ci alors

Enjoy!

* * *

La rentrée ! C'est une période que certain attendent avec impatience et que d'autre veulent repousser le plus loin possible, Sasuke faisait bien évidemment partie de cette seconde catégorie, bien que très intelligent et étant un des meilleurs de son lycée avec Shikamaru et Neji, le lycée de Konoha ne le manquait pas tellement à vrai dire… Surtout en repensant à toutes ces premières années qui iront surement l'aborder comme si sa copine juste à côté de lui n'existait pas, car oui malheureusement Sasuke Uchiha souffre de la terrible malédiction dont son frère souffrait au lycée et en souffre toujours d'ailleurs, celle d'attirer toutes les nanas de la terre. Même en se casant avec Sakura, bien que les assauts de fangirls aient plus ou moins disparues, elles n'ont pas lâché l'affaire pour autant, au plus grand malheur de la rose.

Arrivé devant le lycée, il soupira, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas le pire lycée de ce pays, c'est même l'un des meilleurs, mais il ne supportait pas les cours et cette routine instauré par toutes ces journées dirigées par un emploi du temps, il voulait un peu de renouveau, une petite étincelle venant redonner un peu de piquant à sa vie… À s'entendre, il se prendrait pour un dépressif, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est l'école qui lui fout un tel cafard…

\- Oi Sasuke, ça fait un bail ! fit Naruto juste après lui avoir tapé dans le dos.

\- Ça ne fait que deux jours idiot ! cria Sakura tout en donnant à Naruto une bonne tape sur le crâne. Bonjour mon amour, bien réveillé ? demanda-t-elle après avoir embrassé son don juan.

\- Hn.

\- Mais c'est long deux jours !

\- Ta gueule Naruto ! T'es pas la seule personne importante dans la vie de Sasuke Uchiha, il a une copine je te rappelle, et ce weekend était l'un des seules que l'on pouvait s'offrir rien que tous les deux !

Le sujet de cette conversation les regardait, complètement blasé, d'habitude il aurait été un minimum amusé de cette situation mais la rentrée lui avait pompé le peu de bonne humeur qu'il avait réussi à stoker pendant toutes ces vacances. Toujours devant le portail du lycée, ils attendaient le reste du groupe qui ne tarda pas à arriver, avec tout d'abord Neji, Tenten, Sai et Ino qui arrivèrent pendant la grande dispute entre Naruto et Sakura, qui s'arrêta tout de suite après la délicate intervention d'Ino frappant Naruto pour avoir osé importuner sa meilleure amie, ce qui provoqua un fou rire collectif, excepté Neji qui avait juste souri et Sasuke qui… rien en fait, toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Un peu plus tard on retrouva Kiba qui arriva seul, assez surprenant puisqu'il venait la plus part du temps accompagné par Hinata, elle arrive vers les premiers d'habitude.

\- Fait chier, je ne me suis même pas fait réveillé par Hinata alors que j'allais être en retard, je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle fout à l'heure qu'il est. Bougonna Kiba après un bon gros bâillement.

\- C'est vrai que c'est étrange… t'en sait quelque chose Neji ? Demanda Tenten.

\- J'ai ma petite idée, mais vaut mieux pour elle et pour vous aussi d'ailleurs que je ne le vous dise pas.

\- Et en quel honneur ? Demanda Shikamaru qui venait d'arriver.

\- Même Shikamaru est là, alors que c'est toujours le dernier qui traîne dans son lit ! S'exclama Kiba.

\- Mais ferme-là Kiba ça fera du bien à un tas de monde autour de nous.

\- Tu veux te battre peut-être l'ananas ?

\- Flemme, c'est trop galère faut bouger les bras et les jambes. Imita Ino à la perfection.

\- Ta gueule la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les blondes, je te rappelle que ta copine en est une elle aussi !

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre qu'elle n'est pas ma…

\- JE SUIS LA ! Cria Hinta de l'autre bout de la rue.

Elle couru jusqu'au portail et fit tourner le regard de beaucoup de mecs autour d'elle, c'est vrai que sa beauté à fait d'elle l'une des filles les plus populaires du lycée avec ses yeux blancs, ses formes généreuses et sa candeur naturelle, énormément de mecs « veulent se la faire » comme ils le disent si bien. Les autres filles les plus populaires pour leurs beautés sont Tenten, Sakura et Ino, la brune pour son regard pétillant de bonheur, son corps musclé comme il le faut et son petit caractère garçon manqué qui amène son lot d'admirateurs, quand à Sakura et Ino, ce sont toutes les deux des « femmes fatales », avec leurs caractère bien trempés et leurs beautés sans pareil, beaucoup de filles en sont jalouses, d'ailleurs, avant qu'elles ne soient en couples, elles en profitaient bien pour mener en bateau les mecs et leur faire faire tout ce qu'elles voulaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Je t'ai attendu moi ! Demanda Kiba

\- Je… euh… Murmura Hinata qui reprenait son souffle.

\- C'est faux, il ne t'as pas attendu une seconde ce fainéant. Dit Tenten.

\- Ta gueule Ten ! Alors ?

\- Euh… Bah… Je vous le dirais plus tard !

Et elle avança rapidement dans le lycée alors que tous les autres soupirèrent, voulant savoir la raison de son retard, excepté Neji qui le savait déjà et Sasuke qui était complètement déconnecté, la rentrée lui fait des ravages…

\- Alors ? Prêts à découvrir qui sera dans quelle classe ? Demanda Naruto.

\- Ne met pas de faux suspense Naruto, tu sais très bien que nous avons tous prit la même option sport et que nous serons comme tous les ans dans la même classe de merde avec toujours les même gueules de merdes. Soupira Sasuke, qui ne savait faire que cela aujourd'hui.

\- Tu gâche toujours tous Sasuke. Bouda Naruto.

\- Nous sommes dans la classe n°5 avec comme toujours le bouffons de Kakashi sensei.

\- Ta gueule Kiba, c'est un très bon professeur.

\- Et comment tu le sais Sakura ? On l'a qu'un quart d'heure pars cours tellement il arrive en retard !

\- Il n'a pas tort. Dit Sai.

\- Vos gueules les gamins, on va en classe ou on va être en retard à cause d'une certaine personne qui ne veut même pas nous dire pourquoi. Annonça Shikamaru.

\- Roh mais elle doit bien avoir une bonne raison un gars par exemple, alors ? C'est qui ? Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, nous sommes tes meilleurs amis ! s'exclama Ino.

\- Mais je vais vous le dire, mais surement pas maintenant !

\- Alors c'est bien un… Commença Sakura.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas un mec qui m'a fait retarder ! Cria Hinata tout en jetant des regards furtifs à Kiba.

\- Une fille alors ? Tu sais, on ne te jugera pas sur ta sexualité Hina. Dit Tenten avec un regard rieur.

\- Non ce n'est pas une fille non plus !

\- Alors un chien, j'ai vu que n'arrêtais pas de fixer Akamaru ces temps-ci, je ne juge pas la zoophilie tu sais. Taquina Sakura.

Hinata devint rouge de honte en arrivant en classe, assise à côté de Tenten devant Ino et Sakura, derrière Sasuke et Naruto, entre Sai et Kiba à droite et Neji et Shikamaru à gauche, si avec cela elle n'est pas encerclée…

\- Ou alors un mort, la nécrophilie redevient à la mode ces temps-ci. Proposa Ino.

\- Ou alors elle a tué Akamaru, le mélange des deux est pas mal non plus.

\- Tu vas toujours trop loin dans le délire Naruto… Fit Tenten après lui avoir mit une tape derrière la tête.

\- Mais !

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous le dire Hina ? Continua Tenten tout en ignorant Naruto.

\- Mais pourquoi vous voulez tant le savoir ? C'est un truc tout bête en plus, je suis sure que vous allez être déçus après tout ce que vous venez d'imaginer comme scénario… c'est juste que cela me fait un peu stresser de vous le dire maintenant, vu que je vous en avais jamais parlé, je n'en suis pas vraiment fier…

\- Hina ! S'exclama Neji. Ne dis pas ça ! Sois-en fier, cela fait partie de toi, et c'est le côté obscur que tu n'a pas. Continua-t-il, rieur.

\- Oulà… Commença Kiba.

\- Un côté obscur ? Demanda Sakura.

\- Je me demande où il est ! Fit Ino tout en mimant de le chercher.

\- Justement, c'est…

\- Tais-toi Neji ! t'avais promis !

\- D'accord, d'accord… Capitula Neji.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que tout les élèves attendaient leur professeur principal en discutant ou dormant pour certain, ou plutôt une seule personne qui se prénomme Sasuke, étant trop blasé, il préférait dormir. Encore une demi-heure et il arriva en trombe.

\- Désolé d'être en retard, j'aidais une vielle dame à faire ses course…

\- Mais oui bien sure, et mon cul c'est de la praline. Chuchota Tenten.

\- Bon, je fais l'appelle, vous donne vos emplois du temps, on discutera de ce qu'il se passera cette année et on ira manger.

La demi-heure se passa très vite comparer à l'heure et demi passé, et enfin le moment préféré de Sasuke arriva, même s'il le cache bien, il est aussi content que Naruto d'aller manger. Le premier à avoir prit son plateau, il poussa la porte du réfectoire, prêt à trouver une table quand d'un coup il se figea devant la scène se passant en face de lui. Il vit une jeune fille ayant de longs cheveux châtains, les mêmes yeux qu'Hinata et Neji, en plaine position de clé de bras sur Kabuto, un redoublant plutôt balaise, qui avait sa tête en plein dans sa purée.

\- Si tu ne t'excuse pas dans trois secondes, ta tête ira rejoindre cette magnifique purée en s'écrasant bien comme il faut dedans, un vrai délice. Fit la jeune fille. Trois, Deux…

\- Excuse-moi ! S'exclama Kabuto, sentant sa tête devenir de plus en plus compressé.

\- Ah non, cela ne se passe pas comme ça, tu dois dire « pardon maîtresse Hanabi votre souveraineté que je servirais à jamais », fais le ou je te broie.

\- Pardon maîtresse Hanabi votre souveraineté que je servirais à jamais !

\- Je préfère ça, et soit content, tu as le privilège de devenir mon esclave petite sous-merde que tu es. Dit la dite Hanabi en lançant ses cheveux en arrière, digne d'une diva et s'en allant, après avoir prit son sac, d'un pas assuré vers Sasuke. Ça y est, il allait encore se faire dra…

\- Tu dérange. Fit la brune tout en lui jetant un regard provoquant.

\- Hanabi ! Cria Hinata, qui avait vu la scène comme tous les autres juste derrière Sasuke. On avait dit pas de scandale dès le premier jour !

\- Ouais mais c'est lui qui m'a cherché, et moi, quand on me cherche, on me trouve. Fit-elle en tapant son poing contre sa paume. Bah quoi ? Tu ne me présente pas Hina ? Tu as peut-être encore trop honte de moi, alors que cela devrait être le contraire. Hinata soupira.

\- Les amis, voici ma très chère petite sœur Hanabi, la raison de mon retard car elle ne sait pas ce que c'est se réveiller à l'heure, elle est en deuxième année, elle avait été dans un autre lycée avant mais elle à été transféré ici car c'était plus pratique.

Tout le monde resta sans voix, comment une boule de nerf comme Hanabi pouvait être sœur avec la sereine Hinata ? Elle devait surement avoir hérité de tout le côté obscur de sa sœur comme le disait Neji. En tout cas, ce qui est sure, c'est que personne ne savait qu'Hinata avait une sœur…

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que cela vous a plu! Le prochain chapitre arrivera normalement dans deux semaines _(je l'espère...)_ enfin bref, si vous avez des critiques constructive à faire, n'hésitez pas à lâcher un view, cela fait toujours plaisir!

chao!


End file.
